


everybody wants to know if we fucked on the bathroom sink

by frappeniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Internet Friends, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, PWP, Top!Harry, a little bit of body worship, bottom!Louis, comeplay I guess, handjobs, harry makes a stupid joke at the end so stay tuned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frappeniall/pseuds/frappeniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was scrolling through his twitter one day when he saw a cute boy's selfie on his timeline. He favorited it and didn't think much of it after that. That is until the cute boy messaged him with a simple Hey :). Harry was instantly hooked on this cute boy from twitter, whose name was Louis.</p><p>[harry and louis are internet friends]</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody wants to know if we fucked on the bathroom sink

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since Zayn was still in the band, seriously. I finally found a title thanks to the amazing Halsey. Okay, well, here we go with another attempt at smut.
> 
> title is from Strange Love - Halsey
> 
> (buy Badlands on iTunes)

Harry stares at his computer screen for a few minutes, before replying to the message his internet friend, Louis, just sent him. Louis is lying on his bed in a lace thong. Harry looks at his long legs and his cock wrapped in black lace and his hand automatically presses against the bulge that's forming in his tight jeans. He bites his lip to stifle his moan, knowing his flat mate was still awake in the room right next to his.

It all started rather fast. Harry was scrolling through his twitter one day when he saw a cute boy's selfie on his timeline. He favorited it and didn't think much of it after that. That is until the cute boy messaged him with a simple _Hey :)_. Harry was instantly hooked on this cute boy from twitter, whose name was Louis.

After that, they exchanged numbers and talked every single day. Harry would always text him during class and smile so wide at all of the messages that people might've thought he won a million dollars. There's always been a bit of sexual tension, especially when they FaceTime'd. Louis would work on a research paper as Harry talked about his day. Louis would always bite his lip when he was concentrating and Harry would have to hang up or he would have to explode right then and there. They were completely platonic friends but Louis didn't know that Harry wanted to be much more.

Harry was planning on going to sleep when Louis asked if he could ask a question without trying to make it weird.

 _Yeah, you can ask me anything, Lou, You know that._ His shaky fingers typed out.

 _Okay.._ It was a minute or two before the next message came in, _Do you have any, like, weird kinks?_

Harry and Louis have talked about their sexualities and sexual experiences but never anything like this.

He couldn't breathe, _I don't know.. Why?_

 _I don't know. I just,_ Louis quickly typed out another message, _I kinda have some and I wanna know if I'm just a weird, creepy guy when it comes to sex or if it's normal._

_Well, everyone has some sort of kink, so I promise you, you're not alone!_

_What about lace?_ Harry's heart stopped.

 _What about it?_ Harry's always had a strange little kink for cute boys in lace thongs. And when images of Louis in nothing but a red lacy pair of panties with a bow flooded Harry's mind, it was hard for him to compose himself.

 _What do you think about it? Like say, if a boy you were seeing wanted to wear, like, a thong or something. What would you say?_ Oh great, he's asking for relationship advice; he's really throwing him into the friend zone.

_I mean, I have always liked a bit of lace on a guy, I find it really hot._

_That's good,_ Good? _because I happen to be wearing a little something and I want your opinion on it._

Harry's eyes widen as he stands up from his chair. He sees that Louis sent a picture but he hasn't clicked on it yet and he's a bit scared to. He sits back down at his computer and cautiously clicks the picture. And that's when Harry sees the picture of Louis in lace. He can feel himself hardening in his jeans.

Without even realizing what he's doing, he starts typing and he can feel his heart beat faster and faster, _I have to go, I'll talk to you later._

_Wait, Harry!_

Harry logs out of twitter and quickly takes off his tight pants and shirt. He lays down on his bed and starts rubbing himself through his boxers. He closes his eyes and thinks of Louis in his lace underwear. Why did he have to do that to him?

Harry's phone starts ringing and its Louis; he wants to FaceTime. Harry quickly hits the end button and turns his phone's sound off, yet Louis calls again and again. Harry finally just shuts off his phone and runs his hands through his hair and sighs.

He starts stripping his clothes off and makes his way to the bathroom. He puts his hands on the edges of the sink and looks at himself in the mirror, scrutinizing every detail on his face. Get a hold of yourself, Harry, he thinks to himself. He turns to the shower and turns on the water.

As the warm water washes over his shoulders and down his back, his hand is pumping his shaft as fast as he could, 'Fuck Louis.'

Harry, desperately, wished that Louis was on his knees in front of him. Wrapping his tiny hands around his thick cock, kitten licking the tip until Harry took it in his own hand and came all over his beautiful face.

His eyes are squeezed tight and Louis' name is the only word that Harry's lips can form.

***

Harry woke up to several calls and texts from Louis. He typed out a quick apology and tried to ignore Louis for the rest of the day. He stayed off of his phone and twitter, trying to steer clear of Louis in every way.

There was a knock on his door followed by his friend, Liam, telling him to hurry up or they'll be late for work. Only Liam knew about Louis and how witty he was or how cute his smile was.

They drove up to the restaurant they worked at and parked in the back, as always. Harry stood outside with Liam as he smoked a cigarette.

'So he was sending you nudes, and now you're ignoring him?' Liam took a drag from his cigarette.

Harry rubbed his face with both hands, 'You make it sound worse then it is.'

'Harry, I thought you liked this kid?'

Harry leaned against Liam's car, 'I do.. so much.'

'Then pull out your phone and tell him that.'

'Liam! Harry! Your shifts start in a few minutes!' Niall yelled from the back door.

'Okay, just let me finish this fag.' Liam yelled back, 'I'm already done with this one.' referring to Harry.

'Hey!'

Liam laughed as he threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, 'You're gonna be miserable unless you tell him.'

Without another word, they walked into the restaurant. Harry looked at his phone and he had 5 texts from Louis.

_im so sorry about last night, i didnt mean to make it awkward or anything !_

_is everything ok between us? xx_

_harry, please talk to me x_

_harry?_

_im sorry, please talk to me_

Harry felt so guilty not texting him back all morning. They normally talked all day, everyday. He quickly typed, _everything is fine, lou x_ before putting his phone in the back room and clocking in. It was a pretty slow day so him, Liam and Niall just goofed off in the kitchen until they heard the door open.

Liam walked out into the dining area and greeted the two young men and took them to their table. He asked their drink orders before running into the kitchen to find Harry.

'What the hell? You look like you just saw a ghost.' Harry turned to Liam.

'Show me a picture of Louis.'

'Who's Louis?' Niall interjected.

Harry completely ignored Niall, 'Why?'

'Just.. please?' Harry grabbed his phone from the back room and saw that Louis texted him back.

_can I call you later? we really need to talk_

He showed Liam a picture of Louis, he had saved. 'He's fucking here.'

'Shut the fuck up.' Harry rolled his eyes.

'No, swear to god! He's at table 6, with another guy.' Liam filled up their drinks and handed them to Harry.

'No! I can't go out there!' Harry panicked.

'Come on! For once in your life, be a man!' Liam pushed Harry out of the kitchen.

Harry was nervous walking over to their table but found a burst of confidence just before he got to the table. 'Hi, my name is Harry, and I'll be your server today.' He set the drinks down, 'Are you guys ready to order?'

Louis just looked up at him in awe, 'Oh my gosh, Harry.'

Harry was quickly losing his confidence, 'Excuse me.' He started walking towards the kitchen as Louis yelled his name.

_harry, please come back out_

_please_

Liam tried his hardest to get Harry to go talk to Louis but failed, 'Fine!' he stopped trying to push him out the door, 'If you wanna be miserable, be miserable.' He mumbled that he would just take their orders since he was too scared and walked out.

_please talk to me_

Harry was about to turn his phone off when Louis texted him once again, _meet me in the bathroom, i just need to talk to you._

'Niall, I'm gonna head to the bathroom. I'll be right back.'

Harry reluctantly made his way to the bathroom; he didn't want to be miserable. He took a deep breath before walking in, 'Louis?'

'Harry..' Louis walked closer to him, 'It's so good to finally meet you.'

Harry just stared into his eyes but couldn't find words.

'Why are you ignoring me? I thought you'd like the picture. I went through your tumblr and you reblogged so many posts about boys in lace so I thought you'd like it.'

'I did like it, Lou.'

'But you don't like me..' Louis' gaze dropped to the floor.

'No, I do, Louis, that's the problem. I'm so awkward in these kind of situations. I've liked you for such a long time but I always thought you just wanted to be friends.' Harry played with the ring on his middle finger.

Louis put his hands on Harry's cheeks and leaned in to kiss him. As the kiss got heated, Harry pushed Louis' shirt up just enough so his hands were on his smooth skin, rubbing circles into his hips.

Harry pushed him away, 'Wait, you're boyfriend is out there.'

Louis snorted, 'That's my cousin, Zayn.'

'Wait? Really?'

Louis just laughed as he nodded his head. Harry's hands on Louis' hips guide him towards the counter. Louis smirks at him as Harry lifts him up so he's sitting on the sink. Louis immediately takes his own shirt off and throws it to the side as Harry's mouth attaches to his chest; sucking and biting at his puffy nipples. Louis puts his hands on the counter space behind him and throws his head back.

'Your tattoos look even better in person, Lou. I've had a thing for you ever since the first time I saw that picture of you on twitter.' Harry said in between planting kisses on Louis' neck.

Louis put his hands on Harry's back, feeling all of his muscles, 'I've always had a thing for you too. I mean, why do you think I started talking to you?'

Harry pulled his face away from Louis' neck, 'You never said anything though. It just always seemed like you just wanted to be friends.'

'I sent you a picture of my dick covered in lace, does that sound like I just wanna be friends?' Louis pushed Harry's hair behind his ear, 'Speaking of, why did you ignore me right after I sent you that?'

'Honestly? I got hard so I logged off so I could jack off and I felt bad about it this morning so I tried to avoid you.' Harry could feel his cheeks turning pink.

'That's so fucking hot.' Louis kissed Harry as his fingers started to mess with the hem of his shirt.

Harry took the hint and took his shirt off and put it down next to Louis on the counter.

Harry kissed Louis again as his rubbed the skin on Harry's chest, 'The swallows were always my favorite tattoo on you.'

'Oh, really?' Harry bit his lip.

'Yeah, but if your pants get lower, then the ferns will definitely be my favorite.'

'Well, I do have a thigh tattoo.' Louis giggled softly into Harry's ear.

Harry unbuttoned Louis' black skinny jeans, that fit his body just right, as Louis palmed Harry's length through his jeans. Harry pulled Louis' jeans down his legs and off his feet, leaving him in nothing but his shoes and a lace thong.

Harry smirked at Louis, 'Nice choice of underwear.'

'Only the best for you, Harry.'

Harry stroked Louis over his thong until he was completely hard. He lowered his head and licked a fat stripe over his cock through his lace.

'Shit!' Louis shut his eyes, tightly.

Harry took his cock out of the lace and licked up his length. He kissed Louis as he messed with the head of his cock with his thumb. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth as Harry jerked him off.

Louis gasped, out of breath, 'Just fuck me already!'

'I don't have a condom on me, Lou.'

'Check my back pockets.'

Harry reached to the floor to pick up Louis' jeans. He searched through his pockets and found two condoms and a small bottle of lube.

'Do you always carry lube and condoms around?' Harry laughed as he returned to his spot in between Louis' legs.

'Not always.. Let's just say, I didn't come here to have lunch.' Louis kissed Harry and slid his tongue into his mouth.

Harry coated two of his fingers in lube and pushed Louis' thong to the side. He slowly slid two fingers into his hole.

'Fuck, Harry!'

Harry froze completely, 'Is everything okay?'

'Yes, yes, perfect. It's just been awhile since I've had another person's fingers inside of me.' Louis put his hands on Harry's shoulders, 'It just feels really fucking good.'

Harry started to thrust his fingers in and out of Louis' tight hole. Louis' moans were beautiful and his death grip on Harry's shoulders felt great. Harry added another finger after a minute. Louis' moans just got louder and hotter. Harry prayed that the restaurant was still empty.

'Okay, I'm prepped enough!'

'Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you, Lou.' Harry slid his fingers out of Louis' hole.

'I'm positive.'

Harry unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down to his knees. He stroked himself while he kissed Louis. When they stopped kissing, he took the condom out of the wrapper and slid the condom down his length.

Harry pushed Louis' thong to the side again as he put his cock on his rim, 'Ready?'

Louis nodded and Harry slowly pushed his cock into Louis.

Louis moaned into Harry's neck, 'Fuck!'

Louis' hands gripped the counter until his knuckles turned white. Harry started his thrusts off slow but soon began to pick up the pace. Louis was a moaning mess in Harry's arms.

'Fuck, Harry! Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Louis' eyes were shut, as he moved his hand to Harry's back to pull him closer.

Louis sounded like a pornstar when Harry finally hit his prostate. Harry was sucking a mark into Louis' shoulder and Louis laid his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry thrusted harder the more Louis moaned.

'Harry!' Louis reached down and started to jerk himself off, 'I'm gonna.. I'm..'

'Fuck, Louis, you're so fucking tight!' Harry bit his shoulder. Harry pushed Louis' hand away from his dick, 'You can come untouched, baby, I know you can.'

Louis moaned, 'But Harry-'

'You can do it, Louis! God, it's gonna be so hot!' Harry hit his prostate as hard as he could.

Louis came all over their chests and even hit Harry's chin. Harry kissed Louis as he came into the condom. Harry laid his head on Louis shoulder as he came down from the high of his orgasm. Harry kissed Louis' shoulder before pulled out of him, took his condom off and threw it away. Louis started to giggle and put his hand in front of his mouth.

'What's so funny?' Harry smiled, Louis' laugh was even more beautiful then his moans.

'I came on your swallows.' Louis licked the cum off of Harry's chest while looking up at him.

'I guess you could call them cumming birds..' Harry smirked, 'Get it? Like humming birds?'

'If I wasn't so gone for you, I'd leave.' Louis laughed and kissed Harry, 'We do have another condom.' He raised his eyebrows.

Harry sighed, 'I have to get back to work.' Harry kissed his forehead, 'But we will definitely be doing this a lot more.' They both smiled.

After they cleaned up, Harry helped Louis down from the counter and they started to get dressed.

'Hey Louis?'

'Yeah, babe?' Louis pulled his jeans on.

Harry put his shirt on, 'How did you know where I work?'

'Zayn told me. He's friends with Liam.' Louis buttoned his jeans.

'Of course, he is.' Harry laughed and opened the door to the bathroom to find Zayn and Liam standing there.

Zayn turned around and Liam ran back to the kitchen, 'You guys are so lucky no one else is here. That was so loud.' Zayn laughed as Harry ran to the kitchen to go find Liam.

'How was the bathroom?' Niall smirked.

Liam hid behind Niall, 'I'm sorry but that was the only way to-'

Harry hugged Liam, 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Harry went back out of the kitchen to find Louis, leaving Liam there confused.

Harry made his way to Louis and Zayn's table, 'Hi, my name is Harry, I'll be your server today, can I start you two off with an appetizer?' Harry couldn't hold back his laugh.

Louis stood up and kissed Harry, 'I'm so glad I finally met you.'

Zayn spoke up, 'Can I have the bacon and ranch chicken wrap?'


End file.
